A Court Scandal
by Lady Isabelle Black
Summary: Henry decides to leave his marriage to Anne in a different way: DIVORCE. It allows Henry to marry his beloved Jane but to control Anne through his chosen husband for her. Read to find out what happens.
1. Chapter 1

**Begins in May of 1536. Only thing that belong to me will be the plot of this story.**

**A Court Scandal**

**Chapter One**

Henry knew that his marriage to Anne was over but what to do with her was another question all together.

Spring came change within the English court with the lost of a royal son mere months earlier. That son was the only saving grace for Anne as she knew her days were numbered as the Queen of England, with her placement already in decided upon. Henry knew there were decisions to make before taking his beautiful and pure Jane as his bride.

On one sunny day in May, Henry decides to ride out alone to visit with his precious jewel of a daughter. It was during that visit Henry decide upon his course of action. Later the same day, with his return to court he called upon Audley to his chambers.

"Your majesty, how may I be of service today?" asks Audley as his King's lawyer knowing that Henry wished to end his marriage with the Queen for one of her own ladies-in-waiting.

Henry states proudly "There shall be divorce papers drawn for the Queen and myself with certain stipulations in place" pausing for a second "It shall be completed in secret by tomorrow"

Audley quickly says "Of course, your majesty" being handed a seal letter by Henry himself "It shall be in your hands by tomorrow morning" leaving to begin a long night of work.

Henry knew that this was the best decision as Anne would do the best for their daughter unlike with Katherine desperate attempt to make him believe their marriage was true. As he remain in his chambers alone with only his thoughts in mind.

~ACS~

The next morning after breakfast, Henry had found Audley seeking out his presence once more.

Audley says "Your majesty, I hope these are to your standards" handing over the papers to his King to read and being dismiss in the same second.

Henry sits quickly looking over the pages to dissolve his marriage with Anne for the rest of the morning. Then he knew that it was time to visit the Queen apartments to present this to Anne.

Making the journey to the Queen apartments, Henry found that his beloved Jane was their serving Anne today.

Henry orders "Everyone out I wish to speak with the Queen alone" after being greeted by his subjects. Jane stares for a moment before departing with the others leaving Henry alone with Anne.

~ACS~

The couple sat on two separate chairs in front of the fire, there was a few seconds of silence before Henry began to speak.

"Anne are marriage is over" says Henry proudly at his decision "You have two options here"

Anne speaks out sadly "What are my options after giving you everything that I had including our beautiful Elizabeth?" knowing that she could not fight like Catherine did before her.

Henry states "I decided that we shall take the course of a divorce" knowing that he is recognizing their marriage occurred and handing her the divorce papers that where created.

Anne open the parchments of paper to read:

_On this day, Henry Tudor the King of England, hereby declare that his marriage to Lady Anne Boleyn the Marquess of Pembroke shall be dissolved. These acts are the decree of the King of England: _

_All children before in this marriage shall be granted the honours of remaining as the legitimate child of the King of England. _

_Our only child Princess Elizabeth Tudor of England shall remain ahead of any daughters borne within by the King's new Queen. The Princess shall be granted a title indicating her status as the eldest legitimate daughter of the King that shall be decided at a later date. _

_Lady Anne Boleyn the Marquess of Pembroke shall remain in charge of the Princess household and decisions relating to the Princess well-being._

_Lady Anne Boleyn the Marquess of Pembroke shall be permitted to visit with the Princess at any time._

_Lady Anne Boleyn shall retain all properties and income as the Marquess of Pembroke._

_Lady Anne Boleyn the Marquess of Pembroke shall take another as her husband who will be decided upon by the King himself. _

That moment Anne knew everything was over with Henry. So she said proudly "I shall sign this in front of your council for Elizabeth sake"

Henry looks at Anne and says "Of course Anne but I did this for our beloved jewel not you" knowing that if they never had Elizabeth their marriage would be annulled

"Your precious Jane will ever make you happy" replies Anne making her feeling known about the woman replacing her on the throne before adding "Who shall be my future husband?"

Henry presents his notion to Anne to say "I shall inform you after these papers are sign in front of the council tomorrow and my betrothal to Lady Jane takes place" before adding "These apartments need to be clear of your possessions and be moved into another apartment fit for your new status as the Marquess of Pembroke. You shall leave behind the Queen jewellary; however, I shall permit you to take anything gifted before our marriage took place"

Henry leaves behind a stun Anne before taking his leave.

~ACS~

Returning to his own chambers, Henry takes it upon himself to arrange Anne's new apartments near the royal nursery. Making a mental list of suitable husbands for a former Queen of England.

~ACS~

The news quickly spreads throughout the court that ever day. Three men rushes into the Queen apartments to find Anne still on the chair with tears in her eyes.

"You are a disappointment to this family" begins Boleyn shouting at his daughter while Norfolk adds "Why did you agree to this agreement?"

Anne being comforted by her brother George says "It's the only way to keep Elizabeth safe with the rights as the Princess of England unlike being in the same situation as Lady Mary" knowing that her daughter is safe.

Both her father and uncle now knew that Anne was not loyal to her family but to her daughter.

~ACS~

AN: Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

***Change the date of Mary Tudor-Brandon death to Jan 25th 1536 and the children she had with Charles Brandon are his only living children***

**A Court Scandal**

**Chapter Two**

Rumors floated throughout the court but Henry never confirmed or denied. Nobody expect for Henry, Anne, her family, and Audley knew the truth surrounding the matter. Audley was quickly working on the betrothal of Henry and his sweet Jane, while working on the proposal for Elizabeth's special title on the orders of the King.

~ACS~

Henry called for Brandon after breakfast on this brand new day to his apartments. Within seconds, Brandon arrives promptly greeting his old friend and brother-in-law by saying "Your majesty, why have I been summon before you?"

"You shall travel to Hatfield to bring Princess Elizabeth and Lady Mary to court at once" says Henry calmly before sadly adding "Also how are my nephew and nieces fairing after my dear sister's death this past January"

"They are still in mourning like myself" says Brandon remembering the kindness and love he felt towards his beloved wife and mother of his children "At least I still have Eleanor and Henry with me" since his eldest daughter is already married.

Henry says brightly "They shall both welcome at court during these troubling times" knowing that change once more was coming and his family should be present when he betrothals himself to Jane "A page shall bring the news to Suffolk" knowing that Frances was with her siblings still.

"Of course if that's your desire" states Brandon happily to see his children again "I shall leave immediately"

Right when Brandon leaves, Henry orders one of his young page "Go to Suffolk and bring the Duke's children to court" and the young page went on his way.

Alone in his thoughts, Henry brought out his divorce documents that Audley drawn for Anne and himself. Therefore, he loudly shouts out at one of his pages "Go get Audley and bring him here" figuring out a title to give to Elizabeth.

~ACS~

Audley arrives with the original piece of parchments that has the divorce document between Henry and Anne along with a spare as well to note any changes that the King wishes to made. Audley says "Your majesty, how may I help you today?" politely and calmly.

"I wish to made some changes to the divorce documents concerning Princess Elizabeth" states Henry remembering the decision he made "I have come to the conclusion of her title"

Audley sits down at Henry's desk and with a quill in his hands are ready to write down what Henry says.

Henry begins to say "I shall be written that Elizabeth will be given the title of Princess Royal. By being known as the Princess Royal, she shall receive her own livery of white and purple with a gold outline of the Tudor rose sewn onto the livery" taking a colour from Anne and his own livery "Her household shall carry his livery and be doubled in size. Therefore, she shall be known as Her Highness Princess Elizabeth of England the Princess Royal which she shall hold until her marriage"

"Is that all you majesty?" asks Audley who is still preparing the betrothals for Henry as well.

Henry states "Create a three separate betrothals for Anne and each of these three men" handing Audley a folded piece of parchment "You shall burn it here in my presence after memorizing the names and once these betrothals are completed and brought to me"

Audley opens the folded parchment to see three names of: _Lord Henry Percy the Earl of Northumberland, Lord Charles Brandon the Duke of Suffolk, and Lord James Butler the Earl of Anglesey. _He quickly burn the parchment in the fire and left to get to work.

Leaving Henry alone before visiting Anne in the afternoon to disclose that Elizabeth title and that she has been brought to court.

~ACS~

By midmorning, Brandon reach Hatfield in record time. One of Elizabeth's servants called for Lady Bryan the Princess's governess and the person technically in charge of the Princess's household.

"Lady Bryan, his majesty King Henry has requested that the Princess and Lady Mary to come to court" states Brandon before adding "I wish to speak with the Lady Mary before we leave this afternoon" knowing that he gave Lady Bryan enough time to prepare for their travel to court.

Lady Bryan states "Lady Mary, is in the gardens with the Princess and Mistress Joan shall accompany you" gesturing to the servant that called for her. Then begins to direct the Princess servants in packing.

~ACS~

Brandon follows Mistress Joan outside to the gardens. Only he saw Mary playing with Elizabeth and the little girl's dolls. Mistress Joan states "Lady Mary, I shall take the Princess inside to dress for her journey to court and the Duke wishes to speak with you" taking the young Princess inside leaving Mary and Brandon alone.

"You wished to speak with me" asks Mary directing them further away from the others that accompanied Elizabeth and herself outside.

Brandon says "Your father the King has requested your presence at court along with your sister" pausing for a moment "There has been rumors circulating around the royal marriage and granting the King a divorce from their marriage" giving hope to Mary regaining her status as a Princess of England.

Leaving Mary to prepare herself to Whitehall and hopeful reunited them together.

~ACS~

**AN: Please review. **

**Twelve Days of Christmas is back: for a full schedule of updates please go to my profile & vote for your choice of a Christmas Day update.**

***New to this year for reviews on these twelve days of Christmas chapters***

50 reviews will get you the second voted story

75 reviews will get you the second and third voted stories

100 reviews will get you the second, third, and fourth voted stories

125 reviews will get you the second, third, fourth, and fifth voted stories

150 reviews will get you all of the six stories


	3. Chapter 3

**A Court Scandal **

**Chapter Three**

Henry arrives in Anne's apartments and quickly is announced by one of her ladies-in-waiting. When he enter into her sitting room, it was a pleasant surprise to find his beloved Jane among these serving Anne that afternoon.

Henry says patiently "I have come to inform you that our daughter Princess Elizabeth will be brought to court this afternoon by Brandon" before adding "Also Lady Mary shall be accompanying them as well" knowing that his bastard daughter has caused problems who still claimed to be his only heir and Elizabeth as a bastard.

"Why is Elizabeth coming to court?" asking Anne happily thinking about a visit from their daughter and not mentioning her step-daughter.

Henry explains lovingly "We must sit down with Elizabeth to try to make her understand why we would be married to other people and not to each other anymore. As well as her new position as the Princess Royal and what it entails for her" realizing that he confirmed the rumours of the court and that Jane was among those ladies-in-waiting present. Knowing Anne's next question, Henry answer her before she got the chance to speak "I will explain the position of being Princess Royal to Elizabeth and you at the same time"

Anne thought that she could wait a few hours or a day to know more about Elizabeth being the Princess Royal and then decided to ask "When shall I leave the Queen's apartments and what will happen to my ladies-in-waiting?"

"The majority of your ladies-in-waiting shall remain in the new Queen's service" states Henry before adding "I shall think of a appropriate number to discus later with you and the day of our signing of the divorce papers. During that morning your clothing and selected jewels shall be place in your new apartments near the royal nursery that belong to Elizabeth" knowing that will make her happy to be closer to Elizabeth.

"Of course husband of mine" states Anne before asking "When will Elizabeth be invested with the title as of Princess Royal" starting to plan her daughter's gown as well as her own.

Henry says proudly "Preparations are being made for the day before of our divorce giving you enough time to arrange gowns" knowing that this occasion would be last for Anne and Elizabeth both to wear the colour of purple reserved for members of the royal family.

Quickly leaves Anne to her devices who calls for a team of seamstresses to design dresses for Elizabeth and herself. Also leaving Jane stun at the confirmation that Anne or the harlot as she calls her would no longer be the Queen of England, but also she could be the Queen of England in the matter of days or weeks.

~ACS~

The royal nursery has be prepared beforehand for the young Princess arrival at the instruction of King. By mid-afternoon that same nursery has been litter with trunks that travelled with Elizabeth to court along with members of household which included Mary at the request of Henry.

Moments after their arrival, Mistress Joan announces the arrival of her King and Queen into the Princess's apartments.

Lady Bryan held little Elizabeth hands and guides her to couch where Henry and Anne are sitting, saying politely "Your majesties" before leaving to oversee the unpacking of her charge's trunks filled of clothes and toys.

"My darling sweet jewel" says Henry before kissing her on the top of her head and placing her in Anne's lap "Your mother and I have some grown-up issues to discuss with you"

Elizabeth sweetly says "Okay papa" knowing that Henry thought that at her young age and as a Princess she would be able to understand.

"Your mother and I will no longer be married my jewel" begins Henry then adding "As she would be the Queen anymore but there would be someone else that will hold that title"

Being a smart little girl, Elizabeth asks "Will I be a bastard like Lady Mary?" knowing that her papa had a another daughter who is not a Princess like her but claims to be.

Anne hugs her before saying "No my darling, you will still be a Princess as your father and I would have been married in the eyes of God" not adding that Mary's own mother Catherine was married to Henry's own brother before marrying him.

While unpacking one of Elizabeth's trunks, Mary started to listen in on the conversation knowing that the harlot was no longer to be Queen and influence her relationship with her father or her position that rightfully belongs to her.

Henry then explains to Elizabeth "My Elizabeth you will always be my Princess and I am giving you a special title that no other Princess of England has held before you"

"What is my title papa?" asks Elizabeth with her innocent eyes staring at Henry that reminds him of Anne.

Henry states happily "You shall be known as Her Highness Princess Elizabeth the Princess Royal. By being the Princess Royal you are my oldest legitimate daughter" adding that information knowing that Mary was probably listening "I have decided that your household shall wear a your every own livery"

"What colours are on it?" asks Elizabeth wanting to know what Henry had chosen for her.

Anne carefully listens as well to her daughters questions. Henry says "It shall be white and purple with a gold sewn tudor rose on it as well" hoping that his decision was right to his current wife and daughter fashion-sense.

Anne carefully says "That was a wonderful idea" also adding this question "How else this impact our daughter?"

"Your household shall double in size and you will be granted another residence of your own" says Henry before adding "If you help your mother to design it yourself as it would the residence of any future Princess Royal as well" knowing that would make both Anne and Elizabeth that they would spend weeks or months designing this residence that he still has to decide on.

Anne adds to Elizabeth "I already have her gown being made for this very occasion" before Elizabeth yawns signaling that its time for her nap. Lady Bryan quickly comes over to take her charge to the large bed in her chambers to sleep.

Henry and Anne both quickly depart back to their own apartments before Henry ordering Mary to follow him.

~ACS~

Inside of the apartments belonging to the Seymour family, where they were being told what about what happen earlier in the harlot's apartments.

Jane explains to her father and brothers what she heard "The king told the harlot that they would tell their daughter that their marriage was over together" before adding "The king was also talking about a title called the Princess Royal"

"Janey that is excellent news about the marriage" says Edward Seymour the eldest son thinking that he would become the brother-in-law to the King of England.

Her father Sir Seymour said "This title of Princess Royal would only effect the bastard daughter of the harlot and Princess Mary" thinking that this was a great advancement that will come his way if Jane managed to become the Queen of England.

Deep in thought, Jane pledged more then anything that she shall bring father and daughter back together undoing the harlot's work. But also to become a loving step-mother to both of the King's daughters especially Mary.

~ACS~

**AN: Please review. Also how many ladies-in-waiting would a marquess have in her service?**

**= Also changed my only house story to another tudor story based loosely on the challenge given by Kittenallie called Temporary Queen**

T**welve Days of Christmas is back: for a full schedule of updates please go to my profile & vote for your choice of a Christmas Day update.**

***New to this year for reviews on these twelve days of Christmas chapters***

50 reviews will get you the second voted story

75 reviews will get you the second and third voted stories

100 reviews will get you the second, third, and fourth voted stories

125 reviews will get you the second, third, fourth, and fifth voted stories

150 reviews will get you all of the six stories


	4. Chapter 4

***Changed the story start date from May to the end of April***

**Timeline of Story**

April 21: Henry visits Elizabeth at her residence in the country

April 22 : Audley formulates a divorce papers for Henry and Anne

April 23: Henry informs Anne of their impending divorce

April 23: Elizabeth (and Mary) are brought to court by Brandon

**A Court Scandal**

**Chapter Four**

Within the next few minutes father and daughter walk in complete silence until they were safely inside of Henry's privy council chamber.

Henry taking the seat behind his desk with Mary standing in front of him, he begins to lecture her "As you overhead my conversation with my beloved princess Elizabeth as she shall be recognize as my only legitimate daughter. You have two choices that you will carefully think about before deciding your fate"

"Your majesty, what are my two choices?" asks Mary politely and calmly as the princess that she was once recognized as to her father.

Henry says dedicatedly "Your two choices would be either accepting the oath and being honour at court as my bastard daughter with the possibility of marriage or denying to accept the oath and remaining in the Princess Royal household until your dying days" knowing that Mary like Katherine refused to accept the truth in this matter.

"How long will I have to decide on this matter?" asks Mary with her stubborn nature knowing that the harlot would win even if she's Queen or not.

Henry mentally debates on this issue before saying sternly "You have until the evening where my beloved Elizabeth's ceremony that invests her with the title of Princess Royal" knowing that the ceremony will take place on first day of May before adding "You are dismiss for now"

With Mary's departure from his presence, Henry orders one of his pages "Bring me Mistress Seymour immediately" knowing that he has to share this news with his future intended.

~ACS~

As Jane was escorted to the King's privy council chambers by the same page that was used as a messenger. Henry gestures for his beloved Jane to sit on his lap that was position that Anne found them in mere months earlier.

"Sweetheart, I have joyful news to share you with" starts Henry looking right into the eyes of his beloved love to say "The Queen and I have agreed upon ending our union in divorce leaving the country's beloved jewel as their rightful Princess and heiress until we have our welcomed son"

Jane asks timidly "When shall I prepare myself to become your wife?" knowing that she had to have a wedding dress produced fit for royalty but also when she completely had his ear to discus Mary's situation.

"We shall marry by the end of the month and mere days after the Queen and her chosen husband are to wed" states Henry calmly and welcoming at the thought this woman shall be his wife for his upcoming birthday.

Jane lovingly says "Of course my beloved but what about Lady Mary's future" knowing that her family and herself supports Mary as the only true Princess of England and heiress until she has a son.

"I have given the Lady Mary her options for her future earlier today and she has until the Princess's being created as the Princess Royal" says Henry happily that in matter of days that his situation with his bastard daughter would be solve one way or another "But lets not discuss these matters and enjoy this beautiful day outside"

Leaving the two lovers with plans to take a romantic walk outside in the gardens.

~ACS~

When Anne return to her apartments, she had found that her father and brother were awaiting her arrival to hear the latest news which is her marriage.

Anne greets the men present in her sitting room by saying "Father, brother what may I do for you on this pleasant day?" trying to keep her cool because she decided to do what was best her daughter and herself above her family's ambition.

"Daughter how does it fare with the king?" asks Boleyn secretly wanting to know how with shall influence his status among the court and favour with the king.

Anne glares at her father knowing that it's own interest that he wishes to protect. She then explains "The King has decided that we shall divorce on the second day of May after our daughter is created as the Princess Royal which is for the eldest legitimate daughter of the King. Also that I shall become the bride of a man of his choosing days before his own marriage to the whore Mistress Seymour" in defeat at the end of her marriage but with fortunate situation that she was given as well. Also adding "Father, brother I am deeply sadden to short this visit short but I need to prepare my household for the future" with that Boleyn and George disappear from her chambers.

~ACS~

Meanwhile, the Seymour family was celebrating the news that one of their own would be the Queen of England in the matter of weeks. With any hope would tie something through blood to the next King of England.

~ACS~

Inside of her small rooms that were given to her near the royal nursery, Mary silently debates the choices that her own father has given to her. Knowing that she shall have to seek out the council of Chapuys who is her loyal supporter to her and her late mother.

~ACS~

AN: Please review.

**Twelve Days of Christmas is back: for a full schedule of updates please go to my profile & vote for your choice of a Christmas Day update.**

**Change Day 10 and 11 in stories not debating whether or not to update The Light in the Past or other story instead**

***New to this year for reviews on these twelve days of Christmas chapters***

50 reviews will get you the second voted story

75 reviews will get you the second and third voted stories

100 reviews will get you the second, third, and fourth voted stories

125 reviews will get you the second, third, fourth, and fifth voted stories

150 reviews will get you all of the six stories


	5. Chapter 5

**Merry Christmas to All of my Readers. Thanks to those readers that wrote reviews and participate in the Christmas Day poll. The results were a tie between: A Life Changing Moment and A Court Scandal, so it will be double-update on Christmas.**

**A Court Scandal**

**Chapter Five**

The day has finally came for the ceremony to invest Elizabeth with her special title. Within the throne room, the whole court is awaiting the arrival of Anne and Elizabeth to begin the ceremony. Henry already on his throne awaiting for the appearance of Anne and Elizabeth.

Elizabeth walk in beside Anne both wearing matching royal purple gowns in the latest French fashion with gems sewn in the top. While Elizabeth was holding the hand of Lady Bryan. By herself Elizabeth carefully and gracefully walks down the path to be in front of her father.

Henry says proudly "Today we are here to celebrate Princess Elizabeth my daughter" pausing for a moment "My jewel Elizabeth is about to become the first Princess Royal that England has every had. This title will be held by the eldest legitimate daughter of the King; however, the title shall be held until she marries"

Awaiting for Crammer to bring over a purple silver pillow with a crown sitting on it.

"I have decided that each Princess Royal shall be entitled to wear this crown made from gold with the finest jewels on it as well" says Henry before announcing "On this day, I consent to Princess Elizabeth becoming Her Highness Princess Elizabeth Tudor the Princess Royal" placing the crown on top of his daughter's head.

Anne watch proudly that she knew that in her heart that she made the right decision for Elizabeth. As she knew that whatever happens from this day forward that her daughter would always have the love of her father unlike Mary.

Henry announces "We shall celebrate our Princess Royal with a feast tonight" holding Elizabeth's left hand as the pair walk together until they reach Anne. Anne then held hands with Elizabeth's right hand, allowing for the Princess to be in the middle of the her parents.

~ACS~

Once the family of three left the throne room, Henry turns to Lady Bryan to order her "Take the Princess to her nursery for her mid-day nap" wanting to meeting with Mary to know of her decision.

"Of course your majesties" replies Lady Bryan taking the hand of her charge from both of her parents.

Elizabeth says sadly "I don't want a rest, I want to stay with papa and mama" trying to act older then her three years of life. As the young princess was about to throw a temper tantrum when Henry began to speak.

"Elizabeth, jewel you need your rest if you want to attend tonight's feast with your mother and I" says Henry not pleased with having to reason with his toddler daughter.

Anne says happily "Elizabeth, if you leave now I shall accompany you to tuck you into bed" knowing that Henry would not want for her to be in his presence longer then necessary when he could spend his time with his mistress of a future wife.

Elizabeth thinks about for choices for a second before deciding which way to proceed. She proudly exclaims "Mama, I am ready for my rest" while Henry kisses her on her head.

Mother and daughter along with her governess walk in the direction of Elizabeth's nursery.

~ACS~

Henry walks calmly beside Mary who came out of the throne room seconds after Anne and Elizabeth left. Mary calmly says to her father "Your majesty, I have come to a decision on the matter at hand"

"We shall go to my Privy Council Chambers were you shall tell me of your decision" states Henry proudly that one way or another the situation concerning his bastard daughter would be taken care of once for all.

Within mere seconds father and daughter reach their destination, once inside of the chamber.

Henry clearly states "What is your decision?" to Mary as its her final chance to gain his favour.

"Your majesty, my father I have come to conclusion to recognize that your marriage to my mother was not truthful" begins to say Mary regretfully of her decision "Therefore, I will accept that my half-sister is your heiress until the birth of a son and that I am anything but bastard in the eyes of God" knowing that her situation could become worse over time.

Henry pauses for a moment before saying "You shall recognize the truth and sign the oath mere minutes before the Queen and myself sign the decree of divorce tomorrow" knowing that would be the only way that Mary's supporters would follow in her footsteps "After signing of the truth, I shall have someone escort you to your new apartments with eight chosen ladies-in-waiting from the Queen's household along with a allowance once more" knowing that it would be Jane choosing Mary's household.

Mary says happily "Of course your majesty" knowing that once and for all she would be out of Elizabeth's service even if she deeply cares for her younger sister. But also knowing that she would have some sort of an income from her allowance no matter the amount for new clothing.

"Daughter I give you permission to call me father instead of your majesty or his majesty" states Henry happily at the decision that his daughter made before adding "I shall find you a husband after marrying my sweet Jane and your step-mother's new marriage takes place as well"

Mary says "Of course your" pauses for second before correcting herself to say "father" while accepting a hug from Henry for the first time in the matter of years. Mary herself know this is the first step in repairing her relationship with her only remaining parent.

~ACS~

Inside of Elizabeth's bedroom chamber, at Anne's desire leisure to dress Elizabeth in her night clothes for her nap after one of her ladies-in-waitings removed her crown and gown wore at the ceremony.

Anne gently kisses Elizabeth on the top of her head after tucking her in beneath the blankets on her bed. Anne says lovingly "I love you my sweet daughter and have a pleasant dreams" before leaving for her own apartments.

~ACS~

Once Anne returns to her apartments she sits down to write a list of eight names to be in her service as the Marquess of Pembroke.

_Lady Mary Stafford_

_Lady Dorothy Howard_

_Lady Elizabeth Holland_

_Lady Anne Savage_

_Lady Nan Seville_

_Lady Margaret Wyatt_

_Lady Mary Sheldon_

_Lady Joyce Carey_

_To hand to Henry once they divorce these are the women that would still be in her household in the matter of days._

~ACS~

**AN: Please review.**

***I decided to do 13 updates over New Years Eve and New Years Day as its going to be 2013***

**Happy Holidays Everyone!**


	6. Chapter 6

***Part of the 13 updates for New Years Eve & New Years Day***

**A Court Scandal**

**Chapter Six**

Every lowly servant in court with preparing the throne room once more for two separate occasions that will happen within the expand of an hour's time. Those invited to attend were those worthy individuals such as the court's nobles including two rival families: Boleyn and Seymour.

With all of the court's nobles already in the throne room, Henry and Anne took their seats on their thrones. When Crammer announces to the hall "Your majesties, I present the Lady Mary" while Mary walks in dressed in a gown styled in Spanish fashion that is similar to Jane's own simple blue gown.

Mary says calmly "Your majesties, I have came in front of you today to accept the truth of my birth and my mother's marriage to his majesty my father" while she knows this is the final step in betraying her mother's memory.

Crammer announces "The Lady Mary please repeat these words before signing the written oath before you" to the once Princess and now bastard "I, Lady Mary Tudor, hereby recognize that Her Majesty Queen Anne Tudor nee Boleyn of England is my father's lawful wife in the eyes of God and recognize his Majesty as the Head of the Church of England"

Crammer then escorts Mary to the table with the oath awaiting her signature. Mary quickly glances at the parchment that fully read:

_On this second day of May in the year of 1536, I, Lady Mary Tudor the daughter of King Henry Tudor the Eighth of England and Princess Catherine of Aragon the Dowager Princess of Wales, hereby recognize that the is the illegitimate daughter of couple as their marriage was an unlawful one. I recognize that His Majesty King Henry Tudor marriage to the Her Majesty Queen Anne Tudor nee Boleyn the Marquess of Pembroke is lawful and their daughter Her Highness Princess Elizabeth Tudor the Princess Royal as England's rightful heiress. I recognize that His Majesty King Henry Tudor as the Head of the Church of England._

Mary signs on the line to formally give away her rights that she once held as the Princess of England.

Henry says proudly to his daughter and subjects "The Queen and I welcome you back to court as my daughter" knowing that he means his beloved Jane and not the woman sitting beside him on the Queen's throne as it would be empty in a matter of minutes.

"Your majesties" says Mary before taking her place among the nobles that have been gather for this event. While Henry signs the oath as well making it legally binding that Crammer places in front of him. Henry then hands the parchment to Crammer to place on a second table to the side of his throne.

~ACS~

Crammer then says "We are here today to witness the signing of these divorce decree for His Majesty King Henry Tudor and Her Majesty Queen Anne Tudor nee Boleyn" placing down on the divorce decree on the table that read:

_ On this second day of May in 1536, Henry Tudor the King of England, hereby declare that his marriage to Lady Anne Boleyn the Marquess of Pembroke shall be dissolved. These acts are the decree of the King of England:_

_ Our only child Princess Elizabeth Tudor of England shall remain ahead of any daughters borne within by the King's new __Queen as the Princess Royal. A Princess Royal is held by the King's eldest legitimate daughter._

_ Lady Anne Boleyn the Marquess of Pembroke shall remain in charge of the Princess Royal household and decisions relating to the Princess Royal's well-being._

_ Lady Anne Boleyn the Marquess of Pembroke shall be permitted to visit with the Princess Royal at any time._

_ Lady Anne Boleyn shall retain all properties and income as the Marquess of Pembroke as well as the status that coincide with her title._

_ Lady Anne Boleyn the Marquess of Pembroke shall take another as her husband who will be decided upon by the King himself._

Henry signs first and then Anne follows second behind sealing her fate.

Crammer then announces "His Majesty King Henry, Her Grace Lady Anne Boleyn the Marquess of Pembroke, and the Lady Mary Tudor" was they leave the throne room.

~ACS~

Once outside of the throne room, Henry says to his daughter "Mary, Lady Cromwell shall escort you to your new apartments at court" signaling to beloved Jane's sister "Lady Cromwell shall act as your lady-in-waiting until Mistress Jane assumes the duty of Queen to appoint ladies-in-waiting to your household"

With Mary in the capable hands of Lady Cromwell, Henry is left with Anne and then they walk in a comfortable silence to his Privy Council Chambers.

Anne knows that in the next few seconds for future husband would be reveal to her in the matter of minutes.

~ACS~

**AN: Please review.**

**5 out of 13 updates.**


	7. Chapter 7

***Part of the 13 updates for New Years Eve & New Years Day***

**A Court Scandal**

**Chapter Seven**

Once Henry was seated behind his desk with Anne standing in front of him. Henry calmly says to his former wife "When deciding on who should be the step-father to our beloved Princess, I had Audley drawn three separate betrothal agreements for me to later decide on the one person that shall have that honour " pausing for a second before mentioning "These three men are: Lord Henry Percy the Earl of Northumberland, Lord Charles Brandon the Duke of Suffolk, and Lord James Butler the Earl of Anglesey"

Anne thinks to herself that she silently prays to God that Henry had chosen Percy to become her husband. As she knows that this would be their second chance with the love that they once shared before Wolsey had their marriage annual years earlier due to the King's interest in her. Knowing that in relief that Henry did not dare tie for to his whore's own family by forcing her to marry one of the Seymour brothers.

"I have decided that the best suitor for you shall be the Duke of Suffolk" states Henry finally revealing his choice. He came to that decision because Brandon was his trusted friend but also the father to his nieces. Thus, already making Brandon Elizabeth's own uncle.

Leaving a stun Anne sitting in the chair in front of Henry's desk. She knows that she shall soon be the wife of a man that never thought of her in a positive light as she knew that Brandon supported Katherine as the true Queen of England until her death.

Without realizing Henry already order that a page shall bring Brandon to his Privy Council Chamber.

~ACS~

Brandon arrives seconds later with Henry's page announcing his arrival. The man in question quickly takes a seat beside Anne as Henry gestures for him to do so.

Henry announces to his oldest friend "I have decided that you shall marry the Marquess of Pembroke on 19th day of May" knowing that just mere days later he shall marry his beloved and pure Jane.

Anne asks still stun at her future husband "What shall I be known as?" knowing that once she marries she shall become the Duchess of Suffolk.

"Your Grace Lady Anne Brandon the Duchess of Suffolk and Marquess of Pembroke" announces Henry after careful consideration "Now you must sign these papers citing that you shall be betrothed to each other" as he places the documents in front of Anne and Brandon.

The new couple has no choice but to sign the documents sealing their fate of marriage to each other.

Henry says while standing up "I shall escort Anne to her new apartments here at court that she shall remain hers even after your marriage" knowing that these apartments shall be a haven for the forced together couple to have their own space.

Anne stands up for Henry to led her to her new apartments near the royal nursery before Henry mentions "Brandon follow us as well"

The trio left Henry's Privy Council Chambers in silence.

~ACS~

They reach their desired destination in court, Henry says to Anne bluntly "These are your new apartments, your gowns expect those of bearing the royal colour of purple has been brought in these chambers along with your personal belongings. Your chosen ladies-in-waiting shall arrive soon" before leaving the pair alone in complete silence in the living chamber by the fire in two comfortable chairs.

"I know this is not the best situation that we find our selves in but its the King's decision to see as married" begins to say Anne before adding "I realize that the King put as in this marriage because he trusts you to raise Elizabeth along side us if anything shall happen to him" knowing that his previous marriage to her sister-in-law is another connection to the royal family.

Brandon states openly "We have never gotten along nor been on the same page in matters" pausing for a moment getting his point across that he never liked her "However, we shall find a way to form at least a friendship for our step-children and future children if we have any" wanting to present a united front for the children that would be in the middle of this horrible idea of a marriage.

"I whole heartily agree with that notion of yours, we shall form a friendship for the children" says Anne leaving their first conversation before becoming his bride. As he leaves Anne alone in her apartments, knowing that it would be a long journey for the pair.

~ACS~

Leaving Anne in her new apartments with Brandon, Henry returns to his own apartments where he called forth Jane to be in his presence. Moments later, his sweet Jane arrives before him.

Henry gestures for Jane to come and sit on his lap says "My beloved Jane we shall become betrothed in the matter of days" kissing her on her lips before giving her a chance to speak.

"My Lord, we shall we become betrothed?" asking Jane knowing that her family would want to know the exact date.

Henry mentions quickly "We shall become betrothed on the nineteenth day of this month, when the Marquess of Pembroke marries her chosen suitor" as he does not want to discuss his former wife with his beloved Jane.

"Who shall the Marquess marry?" asks Jane happily knowing that shall become the step-mother that Mary is need of even though she publicly announced that was a bastard. Also if Anne's future husband is ally of their family or not.

"The Marquess of Pembroke shall marry the Duke of Suffolk" says Henry knowing that he is ending this conversation about Anne in Jane's presence. Taking the cue Jane begins to discus their own wedding instead.

~ACS~

**AN: Please Review.**

**10 out of 13 updates.**


End file.
